This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Jiani Zhang of the Cardiovascular Division, and Dr. Vaughan, together with doctoral student Qiang Xiong are setting up to study 31P metabolism in the hearts of anesthetized mini-pigs at 9.4T. This projects is translated from Dr. Zhang's previous work on open chest dog models at 4.7T. The eventual plan is to translate this work to non-invasive human cardiac imaging and spectroscopy at 7T. This work is supported by Dr. Zhang's grants and Dr. Vaughan's NIH-EB006835